Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ, also known as Immanuel, meaning "God with us"Matthew 1:23 ''', or simply '''Jesus is the Son of God who's most important action was the Salvation of humanity by dying on the cross in order to accept the punishment given by God, while compensating for all of humanities wrong-doings . Jesus significantly was born to Mary a virginIsa 7:14,Matt 1:23, Luke 1:27 who had not conceived children with any man, but rather was conceived by God. Even before conception Jesus had been ever-existent as a member of the trinity and created the world in six days through His words. Characteristics Savior God hates sin, and there's only two ways to cleanse it--either eternal punishment in Hell and the Lake of Fire, or the shedding of innocent blood. People need salvation because everyone's sinned and come short of the glory of GodRomans 3:23. God is the only one who is innocent. Getting into Heaven isn't something we can just earn. Our good works are like filthy rags to GodIsaiah 64:6,Romans 8:7-8,Hebrews 11:6. A wicked man can't even plow a field without it being sinProverbs 21:4. That's why God had to make salvation a giftRomans 6:23,Ephesians 2:8–9,Titus 3:5-7 God loved us so much, he sent his only begotten son, Jesus Christ, to die for our sins. 'If you admit you're a sinner, believe Jesus Christ rose from the dead, and confess that Jesus is the son of God, then you will be saved.'John 3:16-18,Acts 16:27-32,Romans 5:8, 1 John 1:9,Isaiah 1:18 You'll be a Christian. You'll be born againJohn 3:3-12 as an adopted son of GodRomans 8:14-18,28-31 (complete with spiritual gifts,1 Corinthians 12 birthrights, and blessings).Romans 4:20-25 Jesus Christ is the only way to heaven.John 14:6 He is the author of our salvationHebrews 5:8-10;12:2. Once you become a Christian, nothing will ever keep you from going to HeavenJohn 10:28-30,Romans 8:37-39. You are initially saved by your faith, but you're kept saved by God's faithfulness1 Peter 1:3-5,Jude 24, John 6:37-40 If it were only up to God, then everyone would go to Heaven1 Timothy 2:1-9, 2 Peter 3:9. But God gave us free will so we can decide for ourselves if we want to reject or accept Jesus. It's our God-given right. And unfortunately, more people end up going to HellMatthew 7:13-14. Judge Jesus has been given the authority to be the Judge from the fatherJohn 5:22-23. Human Incarnate Taking the role of Savior chose to encompass human form on Earth, being born of a virgin. During his childhood Jesus grew to be very knowledgeable in the Bible. During his manhood Jesus became a priest, and preached the will of God to the Jewish. Unmarried Jesus was unmarried, because he had self-control and did not have the passion to do so1 Corinth 7:8-9, 37. It is not a sin to marry, and remaining unmarried allowed Jesus's focus to be on God1 Corinth 7:32-34, as well as him being chosen not to be marriedLuke 20:34-35 Full God and full human Jesus was fully God, yet fully humanCol 2:9Luke 2:11. He was physically born as child. Relationship with the Father Father's Will Jesus could only do what was in the Father's willJohn 5:19. Jesus goal was to accomplish the will of His fatherJohn 4:34. Separate from the Father Jesus was separate from the father on the Earth, despite only being able to do the will of the Father. Before being crucified Jesus even asked the Father to spare Him from the cross, but asked to do it in Father's willLuke 22:41-42;Matt 26:39,42;John 12:27. Son in the Trinity Jesus Christ acts as the Son in the trinity of God. As the Son Jesus takes the roles of the Creator, Savior to humankind, and final judge at the tribulation. Creator As the Creator, Jesus spokeHeb 1:2,11:3 the Universe to be in a period of six days, resting on the seventh day to create the Sabbath day, and to give mankind the ability to restGenesis 11 Cor 8:6; John 1:2. Mankind was Jesus's finest creation, having resembled many qualities of Jesus himself. The Word Jesus is a personification of the BibleJohn 1:1,14, or the will of God. After the time of the Old Testament, further content of the Bible was spoken through Jesus HimselfHebrews 1:2 and then was written by New Testament authorsGal 1:12. This is significant compared to the Old Testament, when a majority of the Bible was spoken by God to a prophet rather than through God Himself.Jesus also fulfilled the BibleMatt 5:17, without contradicting the rest of itMatt 5:18. Teachings Accounts Prophecy Pre-Birth Before his birth by the virgin Mary, Jesus was predicted numerous times throughout the Bible. Jesus was thoroughly written about hundreds to thousands of years before his birth. These details of His coming were revealed to prophets, such as Isaiah and Zechariah and then written down. Creation Jesus, created the world in six days by word of mouth as part of God Earth Life (Biography) Early Life Birth In the sixth month of the pregnancy of Elizabeth, Mary, her relative, was notified by the Angel Gabriel that was she was to become pregnant though she was a virgin. The child would be God's son who was to come unto the Earth.Luke 1:26-28 An Angel also visited Joseph, whom Mary was engaged to, assuring him that the child she had conceived had been done so by God.Matthew 1:18-24 Shortly thereafter, Caesar Augustus issued a census, requiring everyone return to their hometown in order to register. Joseph, whose family was from Bethlehem, brought with him Mary to register and the time for birth came. Joseph and Mary attempted to find a place of lodging, but no guest room was available.Luke 2:1-7 That night shepherds visited Jesus.Luke 2:8-19 After eight days Jesus was brought to the temple and circumcised as required by the law and at the time was given the name Jesus.Luke 2:8-39 Eventually Magi visited Jesus presenting the family with gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh.Matthew 2:1-9 Escape to Egypt After the Magi had left, God had told Joseph via a dream to go and hide in Egypt, as Herod and his men were going to hunt for Jesus and kill him.Matthew 2:13 They stayed there until the Herod at the time (Herod the Great) passed away leaving his son (Herod Archelaus) to rule.Matthew 2:14 They returned to Israel, but not to Bethlehem of Judea, moving instead to Nazareth in Galilee, for fear of Herod Archelaus. Increase in knowledge Annually, Jesus and his parents would travel to Jerusalem in order to celebrate for the Passover.Luke 2:41-42 After the festival Jesus's parents and relatives left for home while He stayed behind at the temple, leaving the members of the caravan to believe He was amongst the other group. In this case the men would've assumed he was with the children and women, while the women though he would've been with the men since he had reached the age of manhood. When Jesus's parents realized he was missing, they returned to Jerusalem to look for Him, finding Him in the temple among the teachers.Luke 2:44-46 Afterwards Jesus increased in godliness and wisdom and thus began to become a grown manLuke 2:50-52 Baptism and Ministry Arrest and Execution Arrest Crucifixion Resurrection and final actions Resurrection Great Commission Ascension Etymology The titles and names of Jesus Christ found in the Bible. The Nature of Christ *'Chief Cornerstone '''Ephesians 2:20 *'Firstborn over all creation 'Colossians 1:15 *'Head of the Church 'Ephesians 1:22; 4:15; 5:23 *'Holy One 'Acts 3:14,Psalm 16:10 *'Judge 'Acts 10:422 Timothy 4:8 *'King of kings and Lord of lords '1 Timothy 6:15,Revelation 19:16 *'Light of the World 'John 8:12 *'Prince of Peace 'Isaiah 9:6 *'Son of God 'Luke 1:35, John 1:49 *'Son of Man 'John 5:27 *'Word 'John 1:1,1 John 5:7-8 *'Word of God 'Revelation 19:12-13 *'Word of Life '1 John 1:1 Position in the Trinity *'Alpha and Omega 'Revelation 1:8; 22:13 *'Emmanuel ' *'I Am'John 8:58,Exodus 3:14 *'Lord of All'Acts 10:36 *'True God'1 John 5:20 Work on Earth * '''Author and Perfecter of our Faith'Hebrews 12:2 * 'Bread of Life'John 6:35John 6:48 * 'Bridegroom'Matthew 9:15 * 'Deliverer'Romans 11:26 * 'Good Shepherd'John 10:11,14 * 'High Priest'Hebrews 2:17 * 'Lamb of God'John 1:29 * 'Mediator'1 Timothy 2:5 * 'Rock'1 Corinthians 10:4 * 'Resurrection and Life'John 11:25 * 'Savior'Matthew 1:21 * 'True Vine'John 15:1 * 'Way, Truth, Life'John 14:6 References es:Jesús zh:耶穌 Category:New Testament people Category:People Category:Cleanup Category:Bible Authors